


Collection of Oneshots

by Junipher



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junipher/pseuds/Junipher





	1. May 24, 2020

These buildings were not deserted, they knew, though they gave every appearance of being so from the outside.

The exterior of every building was in tatters. All was quiet. The only movement came from rats scurrying across the street, moving furtively even though there was no evidence of any need to do so. Besides grey vines of what appeared to be ivy, but was not, there was no vegetation anywhere. The clouds mirrored the human landscape, as grey as the cracked stones.

The man strode along briskly. At his side strode a girl in a red cloak. Though some dust had inevitably settled on it from her surroundings, it was remarkably bright.

Neither of them said a word.

It was daytime. That must be why it was quiet. The creatures didn’t move during the day.

The two travelers didn’t give an appearance of believing themselves to be alone, but neither did they seem worried. Even, at one point, when there was a noise behind them -- they seemed to react, but in a way that was imperceptible, their steps not being altered in any noticeable way.

At one point, the girl wrinkled her nose. Finally, they stopped at a door.

“They’ve really renovated this place,” the man said dryly.

The girl rapped sharply at the door.

After a few minutes, there was no answer. “Are you sure that she’s home?” the man asked.

“For her sake, she should be,” the girl said crisply, with no hint of anything but professional concern. “If my sister wants to retire into a hole, then that’s her business. But she knows that we all have to pay the rent.”


	2. Vampire

He mouthed words frantically, scrambling back against the wall, as the vampire advanced, with a mocking smile on its face— _no no no_ — wishing he had his voice back.


	3. Nutella Demon

"Hello," he says. "I am the "Demonologist". It is my duty to rid this world of demons. Would you care to see?"  
He grabs your hand and presses his ring finger to it. A burning sensation runs through your body, and you yell out in pain. The "Demonologist" chuckles.  
"Thanks to the nutella, you're probably experiencing the burning sensation of your skin peeling off. It's a temporary effect, though it should wear off soon. Then you will realize the folly of not letting me in."  
"You're a demon, aren't you? Tell me, how much do you love Nutella?"  
The "Demonologist" looks confused.  
"What... what do you mean?"  
"You seem confused. I asked you how much you love Nutella."  
The man pauses, and then his face becomes serious.  
"I don't... I mean... I love it, like I love all foods!"  
"You're lying. I know you're lying. You're a demon, and demons lie. Now, answer me: how much do you love Nutella?"  
The "Demonologist" begins sweating nervously.  
"I... I... I really... I mean... I love it!" he says, then takes a deep breath. "I love it!" he says with a giggle.  
You nod.  
"Good. I was getting worried there for a moment. But, you're a demon. You're probably going to try to eat me after I let you in."  
The man pauses, and then gives a playful smile.  
"Well... maybe... if you're very nice..." he says.  
"So nice that you'll let me in, right?"  
The man nods. You open the door, and he enters.  
"So nice... Nutella... so nice..." he says.  
"So nice that you'll let me in," you say.  
The man nods his head, smiling.  
"Yes... so nice."  
You walk past the man, and enter your house. The man follows you, as you flick on the lights and walk down the hallway.  
"So nice... home..." he says.  
You stop in your tracks as you stare at the man's groin. It disappears into his stomach, and is covered by what appears to be hairy fur. You let out a horrified scream.  
"AAAAAA!!!" you yell, backing away.  
"Oh, sorry," he says, pulling up his coat to reveal that it's really a fake stomach stuffed with rags. "I did this for my... friend. You know, the one who smells like... y'know."  
You shake your head, unable to comprehend the twisted mind of the man before you.  
"She doesn't smell like nutella anymore," he says.  
You stare at the "man" in front of you in confusion. He grabs your hand, and sniffes it.  
"Oh... you don't smell nutella anymore. That's good. I thought you smelled like her."  
"I don't," you say, taking your hand away.  
"Yeah. She doesn't smell like nutella anymore. I made her stop."  
You stare at the "man" in front of you, trying to make some sense out of his rambling.  
"Wait... you said she doesn't smell like nutella anymore. So, who are you?"  
"Ah, that is a long and confusing story. Maybe if you're nice to me, I'll tell it to you. Deal?"  
"No. I want to know who you are."  
"You will... eventually."  
"I want to know now."  
The man pauses, looking around.  
"Fine. My name is Mr. Gray. Mr. Gray, the man who lived here, did horrible, evil things. Terrible, terrible things. He needed to be stopped, or the world would've been destroyed. Luckily, I was there to put an end to it. I didn't want to... but I did it anyway. The world was safe. So safe that they sent me here, to a place where nobody could ever find me. But I can't... I can't leave. I need to stay here, so the world doesn't end. Can you understand that? So, I need you to do something for me."  
"What?"  
"Tell them... tell them that I'm still here. That I didn't leave. Tell them that I'm sorry I couldn't stay, but the world was in danger. But... I didn't want it to end like this. I wanted to stay friends. Can you do that? Can you tell them I'm still here?"  
"Why should I trust you?" you ask, suspicious of Mr. Gray's story.  
"Ah, that's a fair question. The world has been at peace for a long time now. I don't know if you know, but there's barely any conflict anymore. The world is better off without me, and I should've been removed from it a long time ago. But... I'm a nice guy. I don't want to see the world end. I want to stay here, with you."


End file.
